Harry Potter: Black Ops
by CrossWrittenDestruction
Summary: They think we didnt know...we've always known
1. Chapter 1 : as the war rages on

ACT 1

December 15th. 2007

Somewhere in Communist occupied Korea

Single man SAR CAG operator Alex Mason to recover HVIs from hostile territory

"We dont have any more intel on it. sorry Mason."

Those words were ones i heard all too often. 'we dont have any more intel'. And the worst part was it was always bullshit. Command always had more intel, they just thought it was better that i knew as little about a mission as possible. He didnt mind before this whole thing started, but now a lack of intel would get you killed faster than a bullet.

"Two minutes Mason. i hope you got some fucking negotiating skills man, im not leaving this chopper on the ground more than 90 seconds. if you're not on, you're getting left behind"

Mason clicked his handmic, "Copy."

The pilot turned and keyed his headset "Mason i cant hear a dam thing you say over that hand mic, get yourself a headset, you look like an LAPD cop with that fuckin' mic on your shoulder!"

Mason flipped Marty the bird. Marty was the best pilot in the world as far as mason was concerned. but he sure was a smart ass. Mason didnt care, they had been through some tough jams before, and marty always had a trick up his sleeve to get them out. with a little supporting fire from Mason and the CAG guys of course.

CAG. Combat Assault Group. the roughest, toughest, bastards in the US Military. Rivaled only by the CIA and Navy SEALs. CAG was full of spooks and people who didnt exist.

Mason saw the LZ in the distance, purple smoke billowed out all around it. it looked like a 500 yard square of purple smoke. maybe someone had shot a case of smoke grenades and it had ignited. he didnt know, didnt care either. he just needed to get his two people out. and he was going back to the real world. just one last mission, and two more people. simple enough.

"simple enough" he muttered to himself. the rushing air from the choppers open doors drowning out his words. his hand mic cracked to life.

"thirty seconds, goddam theres alot of smoke."

Mason pulled the charging handle back on his M14 Scout and released it, he press checked it to make sure the first round had fed into the chamber. after he had reassured himself that the gun was hot, he flipped the safety on, removed the magazine, and loaded a spare bullet into the mag to put it back to 20 rounds. 21 in total.

The gun was brand new. he had put 50 rounds down range back at camp, and it worked like a dream. it was not a full size m14, it was shorter, alot shorter, and had a M16 style grip molded into the stock. it came with a 3-12 power scope but he had removed it and replaced it with an EOTech halo sight. if his dad saw it he would be pissed but he always remembered his fathers words. they reminded him every day of what he needed to do to stay alive. "whatever helps you kill them before they kill you son."

"Alright mason, 90 seconds on the ground. then were gone"

Mason jumped off the helicopter and sprinted towards the small tent at the edge of the clearing.

December 15th.

London, England

Special Forces and CIA elements to assist 22nd SAS in the defense of the Ministry of Magic.

"woods? woods you alright man? you look like you're about to pass out"

Woods snapped to and gave bowman a pat on the shoulder.

"yeah, sorry man, just thinking of how we could improve our perimeter"

"well dont think too hard boss, you're likely to fall asleep if you do"

bowman went back to cleaning the Mk19 in front of him. the gun was something they had never used before, so they were trying to get acquainted with it the best they could.

It was dark in the makeshift bunker they had put in the large main room of the ministry. they had drained the water from a large fountain and made a large round sandbag bunker over the cement, and then covered it with corrugated aluminum. it was not exactly a trench system, but it worked. He was pissed that they could not break through the tile below them to dig in. but he made do.

"Woods?"

"yeah bowman?"

"were gettin to old for this shit. i aint no goddam SOG operator anymore man. im a grandfather. and a husband. and a do it your selfer. i havent picked up a gun in 20 years now they throw me into this shit? fuuuuuck man."

Woods knew how he felt. it had been a long time since nam for bowman. Woods had stayed in the military through the first Desert Storm, so he was alot less rusty, but still rusty.

"well man, everyone else is trying to help with the bigger battle up north. someone has to stay here. right? and were the baddest sons of bitches around."

"yeah...man i miss mason. the fuck ever happened to him?"

"dont know bowman. dont wanna know. dont need to know."

"right..." bowman said as he shut the top of the mk19 down on the belt of 40 millimeter grenades and pulled the charging handle back two times. it was ready to go.

December 15th. 2007

Somewhere in Communist occupied Korea

Single man SAR SOG operator Alex Mason to recover HVIs from hostile territory

mason tore open the flap of the tent to reveal a huge inside living space, two backpacks were laying at his feet ready to go. he called out "Harry, Hermonie, Ron. time to go"

A dark haired boy and a girl with brown hair stepped out from what appeared to be a kitchen.

"rons not here" the girl said to him.

"ok, well we need to go. now. like get your fucking shoes and carry them to this goddam chopper. if i get left behind you two are not going to like me and i only have..." he checked his watch "...forty two seconds left. lets go goddamit."

The kids ran at his heels barefoot carrying their packs and shoes. he jumped on the chopper and gave marty a fist bump. halfway there.

the kids sat down and put their shoes on over their now green socks. the helicopter lifted off and skimmed the trees for a few miles before pulling up high into the clouds.

Mason closed the doors and moved the M134s into the pockets of the chopper and closed the hatches. it feel very silent, silent enough for woods to be able to ask marty for a smoke without the use of radios.

the two sat there silently while Mason smoked. The girl spoke up first.

"Excuse me sir. but, are you Mr. Mason? the american?"

he looked at her. he was told she was supposed to be the smartest one of them to ever walk, but that sure as fuck was a dumb question. even for a brit.

"well. i haven't killed you, i dont have a snake on my arm, and were in a helicopter with an american flag on the inside." he said pointing to the 3x5 inch sticker of the stars and stripes on the back of martys seat. marty lifted his hand off the joystick and gave them a thumbs up.

"so yes young lady, im the american, Alex Mason. pleased to meet you."

Mason extended his hand to the boy first and gave him a firm handshake. then to the young lady. he took her hand in his and gave it a very polite kiss. like a true gentleman.

she blushed and stared at the floor. just because mason was a professional killer did not mean he was a bad man. a bad human being, yes, but not a bad MAN.

he took two orange folders from under his seat and handed one each to the new passengers.

"Mr. Potter, id just like to say its a pleasure to meet you. ive read your file, even the stuff the ministry of magic didnt want me to. im impressed with your record. you've gotten alot done the last few months"

"thank you sir. ive read several things about you as well. its good to have your skill set on our side. im just glad voldemort is too proud to ask for the help of the muggels"

"agreed, but you need to read those files."

MARCH 29TH. 1976

DARK WIZARD KNOWN AS 'VOLDEMORT' SPOTTED OUTSIDE OF SIDNEY AUSTRALIA

/RECOMMEND WE APPROACH THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC ABOUT A COALITION OF FORCES AGAINST EVIL WIZARDS.

/NO PUBLIC INVOLVEMENT.

/ONLY SOG AND POSSIBLE ELEMENTS OF THE SAS OR SBS.

/THIS THREAT WILL NOT SIMPLY DISAPPEAR LIKE WE MAKE SO MANY OTHERS DO.

/THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC DOES NOT KNOW WE HAVE EYES AND EARS ON THEM

/INTERNAL ELEMENTS OF THE OTHER WOLD CONFIRM ZERO SUSPICION

APRIL 20TH. 1976

/BODIES FOUND IN THE MISSISSIPPI RIVER IN THE USA.

/DEAD FROM A SIMPLE STOPPAGE OF ALL BODILY FUNCTIONS, ALSO KNOWN AS THE KILLING CURSE.

/BODIES CONFISCATED AND CREMATED BY THE C.D.C FOR 'HEALTH' REASONS.

JULY 9TH 1976

/WE CANNOT STALL ANY LONGER, IF WE DO NOT ACT IMMEDIATELY, THE TARGET WILL GROW TOO STRONG IN NUMBERS AND BE ABLE TO OVERWHELM US.

JULY 11TH. 1979

/THE TARGET CAUGHT AND TORTURED HIS SURVEILLANCE TAIL YESTERDAY.

/HE NOW KNOWS WE ARE WATCHING HIM AND WILL BE HARDER TO TRACK.

/SEND IN ELEMENTS OF SOG OR SAS.

/ALEX MASON AND JASON HUDSON ARE TOP PRIORITY

Harry could not believe what he was reading.

He looked at the man sitting across from him, he was older, maybe 55 or 60. but he was in good shape. he looked more like he was 40.

"Sir?" Harry said to get the man attention

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Sir, are you telling me the muggle governments have been tracking voldemort since.. " Harry looked back at the papers from the folder "...Since 1979?"

"No harry. we've been tracking him since his first murder of a muggle agent. the man mentioned in that report. Jason Hudson. he was the one who brought the entire wizarding world to light to the muggle governments."

Jason Hudson

CIA Operator to insert into Da Nang, Vietnam, as russian reporter

Tasked with Harassment and Interdiction to local VC and NVA elements

November 20th, 1968

Hudson sat in the blacked out chopper. the only thing he could hear was the music being played over the radio lashed to the back of the pilots seat. He pretended to hate breaks in military codes like that but he really actually loved them. it let him know that the men around him were actually human. and were capable of doing things that made life just a little bit better for everyone.

He rolled open the door to the Huey, the warm wet air and rain hit him with a wash of relief. it had been stifling and he was glad to be in the fresh, all be it muggy, air. it reminded him of his time with his brother in the swamps of the bayou in Louisiana.

he turned to see the pilot. the co pilot turned around and flashed five fingers then three fingers.

Eight minutes

the co pilot then pointed to the back of the chopper. where a parachute was hanging up, and flashed him a "thumbs up".

Hudson didnt like this plan, but it was the only way to get into Da Nang. it was crawling with NVA and tons of other communist elements. he would have to jump at the choppers max altitude and almost 20 miles off of the city. then float in.

he strapped the chute to him. checked his vest for his small .38 revolver and jumped out the door of the chopper after giving the pilots the middle finger.

he yanked the chute the second he jumped, he would need all the height he could get.

he saw the lights of the city in the distance. he was pretty sure he could make it.

"oh FUCK" he said out loud

a huge green flare exploded behind him, and the chopper that he was just in was pounded by several quad .50s and torn to bits. it didnt phase him.

he saw where he wanted to land. a high rise apartment building. maybe 15 stories he would have to land perfectly and detach his chute the second his feet hit the ground. if he didnt, the wind could smack him right off the roof.

the building got bigger and bigger. he aimed his feet for the edge so he would have room for a running stop. he felt his feet hit the roof and detached his chute, the rain had made the roof sliperry, and he skidded to his knees and rolled 10 feet before parachute flew off into the night in the gusty winds. the combo of the shot down chopper and them finding that chute would make it too risky for a new person with no ID to show up.

He shoved into Ivan Chivorski's room the second ivan had opened the door. he shoved the .38 into the mans mouth and pulled the trigger. the round blew the back of the mans head off. Hudson turned the the left and saw a hooker sitting straight up in bed, he walked over to her and motioned for her to lay down. he put a pillow over her head and shot her through it.

he took Ivans passport, his camera, his clothes, his ID, and put them in his pockets, he took the stickers of his face and put them in the passport, then sliced the ID apart to put his face on it as well. he was now Ivan. a russian journalist.

He was about to leave untill he heard the person speaking english. he took interest and moved to the window by the balcony and peered out, all he could see was a bald man in a long black cloak talking to a man with a long white beard.

"who the fuck is this guy? santa?"

Jason was never a 'nice guy'

he moved to the door and opened it slowly, slowly stepping out onto the balcony and laying flat as to put his ear below the railing.

"Tom i urge you, dont do this. there is no reason we cannot have a peaceful coexistence with the muggle world"

"NO albus, you know as well as i do that they all deserve to be dead. im telling you right now, not you, not anyone will stand in my way. NO ONE"

There was a slight pop, then another. Hudson looked through the railing and saw...nothing...everything was empty. the men were gone.

December 15th. 2007

Somewhere in Communist occupied Korea

Single man SAR CAG operator Alex Mason to recover HVIs from hostile territory

Hudson finished his story about when Jason first encountered magic

"So there you go. apparently Jason had some kind of gene in his DNA that let him witness magical happenings. the US Government was able to copy it, and implant it into us. i guess you could say were the first genetically modified super soldiers."

Harry and Hermonie sat on the bench of the chopper with their mouths hanging open. to think that the muggle governments were tracking the wizarding world since before they were born was something so incredible that they could not speak.

Hermonie found her voice first.

"How many of there are you? how is the procedure done?"

Mason figured that would be the first few questions.

"its really quite simple my dear. you're injected with about 100cc of liquit that alters your DNA, very tricky to produce, but its already ready to be put into our entire Army, the second Voldemort attacks a government structure, it will be administered to every muggle solider in the world, and we will then fight along side you. but as for now? well, theres only about one hundred forty one of us..."

Mason smirked, the One Four One was about to fuck some shit up...

ACT 2

"Were going hard, and were going deep"

"surely you cant be serious"

"Im serious! and dont call me Surely"

Their task was to extract an HVI from the middle of some kind of combat zone. they didnt even know where they were going to be jumping into. Only that it was supposed to be a shithole.

The C130 ride was bumpy. the turbulence was more than ghost had ever felt on any plane ride. he checked his pressure gauge on his small O2 tank. they were going to have to jump from 30,000 feet, it was nothing new but he hated having to use an O2 tank. just one more thing to worry about in his opinion.

The crew chief came out into the cargo bay and flashed ten fingers in the air. Ghost flashed 10 back to him and keyed his PTT button for his headset.

"Alright, ten mikes, gear check in eight mikes. sound off"

"two, copy that"

"three, lima charlie"

"four, rodger"

"five, copy"

"six, check"

"seven, green"

The eight man team was nervous about this jump. the windows were black, the flying lights were off on the wings. whoever they were going to jump over sure as hell didnt know they were there.

"this is your captain speaking, red light, were dropping the ramp. hook up."

Everyone lined up down the center of the plane and hooked their parachute cables to the middle line. ghost, in front closest to the ramp, was the only one who heard the hydraulic pump kick on . The hydraulics extended and the ramp lowered slowly. ghost held onto one of the hand bars on the roof of the plane and leaned out of the back. looking down. The captain spoke up again.

"alright everyone, when its green, jump with NODs engaged, activate your IR beacons so you dont loose eachother"

Three keyed in "Yeah, we know, were not stupid"

Ghost cut in to keep the peace "easy three. captain how much longer?"

"Sixty Seconds. when you jump. you're gonna be about five clicks south of your objective. do NOT land in the clearings. you're gonna have to hit hard in the forrest thats below us. were gonna circle back around and provide IR spotlights untill you all regroup. then you're on your own for 6 hours till the choppers get here. how copy?"

"Solid copy. ghost out"

all ghost could see with his NODs at the moment was blackness below them. they were moving too fast and were too high for him to see the ground. but at least he knew there was forrest. which as bad as it sounds was not terrible.

"GREEN IN FIVE!"

ghost stood up off his knee. he would jump last, making sure everyone was out before he jumped.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! GO GO GO! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

the team jumped fast, as fast as they could without getting each other snagged up in their parachutes. Once seven was out and ghost saw the blip of his parachute he keyed his headset.

"Stay frosty, flyboys"

He jumped out the back of the C130 and counted to four he felt his parachute open and looked up to make sure his strings were not crossed. nothing was snagged. Looking down, he could only see a layer of clouds at the moment. in a few seconds he would be through them. the second he got through them the C130 hit its IR spotlights. they seemed to light everything up for miles. they might have been. That forrest floor was coming towards him fast. he only had one shot to find a small gap to fall through.

He dropped down between two tall pines, he knew his chute would snag and he would be suspended, it was a matter of how long he could stay there to get his repelling rope out and drop down. The chute grabbed a huge limb and bounced him like a toy for a moment.

He shook himself back to his wits. and untied the repelling rope tied to his leg. it was already attached to the chute. he let it drop and heard the end with the three pound weight inside the monkey fist knot hit something. he cut the harness to the chute with his strider and grabbed the rope. "ZIIIIIPP" and was on the ground and scanning his sectors while pulling his ACR up to his shoulder. Moving as he worked his gear, he screwed a suppressor onto his ACR then his Sig 226. putting the handgun back into the holster he keyed his PTT mic.

"sound off one-forty-one. one is good"

"this is two, frosty"

"this is three, gamma tango gamma"

"this is four, check"

There was a pause, ghost was worried he had lost someone on the drop untill five checked in

"Five here, had some issues with getting out of my treehouse but im good to go"

"Six here, already hooked up with seven and were oscar mike to the rally point"

Ghost dropped to a knee and keyed up.

"alright, everyone maintain a soft posture, suppressors and knives if you need to use a weapon, and if something doesn't look right i want to know about it. Archer, Toad, i want you two to get eyes on the target building. copy?"

"Copy that leader, six and seven are heading to the predesignated sniper position"

"Good, Ozone, Sandman, Roach, double time to the rally point. im already there"

"Two, Delta Tango"

"Three, Check"

"Four, Smooth"

ghost heard the RTO of the C130 click in.

"Leader, this is Nightsun, were at bingo fuel, good luck you guys"

"Ghost here, thanks for the light Nightsun, have a safe flight back"

"Oh dont worry, were crusin- Woah, wait something just happened...wait one"

"copy, whats going on?"

"Ghost it looks like we have possible small arms fire around the target area. errr...hold on... Preacher 1-3 to Overlord, were seeing some serious activity here, heavy small arms fire and frag explosions. please advise"

Overlord piped up.

"Preacher 1-3, we see it on your feeds as well as satellite imagery wait one, were looking into getting some more units in there to back up ghosts team- WOAH did you see that preacher?"

"yeah copy that overlord something just took out one of those towers like it was nothing"

ghost didnt know what the fuck they were talking about, towers? he knew it was some kind of old complex, but had not other details other than the HVIs face. he cut in on overlord

"All nets this is ghost, whats going on? are we holding back? or proceeding with the mission? i need updates you guys havent given me much to bloody work with you know."

"Ghost, this is Captain MacTavish, do you copy?"

"Copy Captain, whats going on"

"Ghost were going to be heading in a bit earlier, weve got two little birds and a C130 with a supply drop that are going to set up about six clicks east of you on the other side of the target A.O. how copy?"

"Copy Captain. but sir, the mission? time limits? what else?"

Overlord cut in

"Ghost you will proceed with the mission, im uploading the blueprints to the Target A.O to Roach's laptop. go over it. and plan around heavy contact. how copy?"

"Ghost, solid copy"

"whoa...thats fucking heavy man"

roach had accidentally keyed his PTT mic and everyone heard what he had said when he opened his laptop

"Roach, Ghost here, hot mic."

"sorry sir, im about 100 meters away from you. come to me, ive got everything pulled up"

"copy, moving"

"all teams this is Preacher 1-3. were outta here. good luck."

Ghost and the team rallied up at the base of a large oak tree.

"Leader, this is Archer. Toad and i are in position, the A.O. is fully engaged in combat. shall we remove targets if presented the opportunity?"

Ghost took one look at the screen and knew that engaging now would be a bad idea

"Archer! Toad! HOLD FIRE"

Archer and Toad took their fingers off the triggers of their M82s and looked at eachother

"Archer here, holding fire, whats wrong?"

"get your arses back here. NOW."

Ghost could not believe intel dropped this shit on them at the last second.

Archer and Toad were with them in five minutes. Former Marine Force Recon Snipers, they were expected to perform at a higher octane level than the rest of the squad, not because they were better, but because they had a reputation to keep up.

Ghost took out an MRE poundcake and a canteen out of his small pack.

"drop your pots, grab a quick bite. cold stuff, no heaters"

everyone took the opportunity to eat something small and drink some water. it had been 7 hours since they had left base. and no one had eaten since then. everyone had slept on the plane ride at some point though so they were all rested. hungry but rested.

"Alright boys, while were breaking bread, i wanna ask you boys something. does the word-"

a huge explosion rocked their new found campsite. knocking everyone over and sending ghost flying 2 feet into the base of the oak tree.

"CLEAR UP! ASSESSMENTS AND SECURITY!" Ghost screamed

"WERE CLEAR!...i think that was a stray. jesus Christ, what the fuck was that? forty mike mike?" roach said as he shook the dirt off his laptop

"no that was way bigger...RPG...maybe a 105. but did anyone see any schrap? i didnt"

Ghost got up and rubbed his shoulder, it felt like someone had hit him with a baseball bat.

"alright, everyone quiet." ghost racked the bolt on his ACR to be sure it still cycled. he took the ejected round and stuck it through the loop of a MOLLE drop leg platform he had on his left leg.

"back to what i was saying...Oi, archer. you alright?"

"uhh...yeah...i pissed myself a little bit"

"oh very good. ok boys. what does the word m- ahhh fucking hell hold on.."

mactavish was hailing ghost on the radios.

"Ghost this is MacTavish. come in"

"Copy, go for ghost"

"Ghost be advised. the occupants of the compound are FRIENDLY. you are looking for ONE hostile agent amongst them. we've found a route around the back that will let you in with some effort. keep away from that main gate and the battle there. were about two hours out. stay sharp. Also, theres mixed hostiles in the compound. they are wearing black uniforms. with black masks. Mactavish out"

"well...ok..."

ghost turned back to the squad

"were gonna be going in silent through the back. Roach, data"

"on it sir. looks like theres a section of the wall thats only 3 meters high. we could use the ropes and haul over sir"

"exactly. roach, youre on point. lets move out."

The team moved out through the woods, they got to the edge of the clearing and moved about 10 meters back in the woods all the way around. the main gate was a mass of explosions and fire. they got to the back of the compound and moved in on the wall. they boosted two men over, and threw them the ropes. they then boosted everyone else over and used the ropes to haul the last two men over the 3 meter wall.

"all set sir" said Ozone over the radio once he was on the new side of the wall

"good, team, move out, into those doors at our 2 oclock. three meter spread"

the team moved to the door, guns up the whole way. Archer and Toad were scanning the rooftops with their Berrets. if you didnt think they were tough you were crazy.

roach entered the corridor with his M4 leveled. if they ran into trouble he would be the first to let everyone know. he cleared the hallway and everyone moved in behind him. they stacked up on the door to the staircase and prepared to move.

Ghost looked over at used hand signals to tell archer and toad that the team was stopping at the 7th floor, and that they were to proceed higher to the roof and provide cover.

Archer gave a thumbs up, Toad gave an "OK" sign.

Roach felt a squeeze on his arm. that was the signal to go. he pushed through the door and raised his m4 there was someone on the staircase, he walked up behind them and put his m4 to the back of the persons skull and pumped a round out. it went through the persons medula oblongata and they went limp, tumbling down the spiral staircase. he began to move up, keeping his weapon pointed up the whole time incase there was anyone else.

The second target had blonde hair like their HVI did, he grabbed the persons legs and pulled. they hit their head on the stairs in front of them. he rolled the man over and confirmed it was not their target. he pulled his 1911 out with the suppressor attached and put a bullet into the mans temple.

They kept moving. when they got to the 7th floor they stacked on the doorway as the snipers kept moving up. right before they pushed through the door Ghost heard a muffled scream and the sound of a knife being shoved into the back of someones skull. Toad had found someone. that was three enemies in all black confirmed down.

Roach pushed through the door, everyone followed, they knew what it would look like, a straight hallway to a large iron door that lead to the quarters where the HVI would be sleeping. apparently he was not concerned about the conflict escalating downstairs. they got to the iorn gate. it was locked.

"Sir, i could pick it if you like" Sandman said in a hushed tone

"no, not enough time or id let you"

Ozone cut in

"Sir, might i make a suggestion?"

Ghost looked over at Ozone to see his suggestion. he was holding a short combat shotgun.

"Alright, Ozone, blow the lock on my go, everyone else. get ready. Archer, Toad, were going loud, shotgun-to-lock in ten seconds"

"Archer copies"

Ghost stacked up with the team and gave Ozone the go ahead to blow the lock.

Ozone lined up the barrel of the shotgun with the lock, point blank, it would make short work of it.

ghost whispered

"Lets do this"

Ozone blew the lock, the gates swung inward, the team started to push through the narrow entryway into the large room. on the right was a fireplace and chairs, ozone and roach pushed that way while the rest went left, sweeping the whole room. they heard someone moving in the next room.

Ghost motioned for everyone to get by the door the sound was coming from. they were all in position when a blonde haired juvenile walked out of the door in his pajamas. he was greeted by the stock of ghost's rifle to the jaw and flex cuffs on his hands and feet.

Sandman was the strongest of the men so he put the teen in a firemans carry and hauled him all the way back downstairs to the courtyard. the snipers were already there and were placing det packs all over the place. these were not C4 or CompB though. they were just riot gas. non lethal but a hell of a pain.

"alright everyone. lets move out"

and with the final words the team was out. by the time they were back in the treeline there was alot of commotion in the courtyard. they had found the blown lock and the bodies. ghost gave archer the signal to pop the gas bombs.

the cloud of CS gas was immense. it engulfed half the compound. good. it bought them more time.

Draco Malfoy woke with a start to an explosion that was too put his robe on and walked out of the sleeping area to the Slytherine common room, he opened the door, and everything went black.

Now he was sitting in the middle of the forbidden forrest. eight men in multi colored clothing were all standing around him. he was tied to a tree and couldn't move. a man in a mask with a skull painted on it walked up to him and shined a light in both his eyes. forcing them open with his fingers

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME-"

the man in the mask shoved a rag into his mouth and put a piece of tape over it.

Draco was horrified, he didnt have any way to defend himself. these men were not wizards either. they were something different.

the man in the skull mask spoke to him first.

"now. Draco Malfoy, son of Lucious malfoy, Death Eater, and murder. im only going to ask you this one time. then im going to hurt you before i ask you again. ok?"

draco stared at him.

"oh of course. the gag"

he ripped the duct tape off and pulled the rag out of his mouth. Draco gasped for air.

"now, i want you to tell me where Voldemort is. you have ten seconds to answer me"

"BUGGER OFF"

he shoved the rag back into Dracos mouth. he pulled something out that draco didnt recognize. he put the end of the metal tool to the side of Dracos calf. what followed was the most pain draco had ever been in. it was so painfull he was glad he had the rag in his mouth. he began to cry instantly

"ok Draco. now. im going to keep making you hurt like this, unless you tell me what i want to know."

he removed the rag

"OKAY! OH MY GOD OKAY! MAKE IT STOP PLEASE!"

"tell me where Voldemort is"

"hes at the small shack down the hill"

"hes...hes HERE?"

"YES. PLEASE IT HURTS"

Archer saw Ghost inject the boy with morphine. and walk over to them

"well boys, remember that shack we passed on the way 'round?"

"yeah, why? come on ghost, toad and i need to do some killing"

"well our target is in that shack."

"were on it"

"hey hold-"

"ghost. that shack has one door. we'll wait till he comes out. and pop him"

"alright. happy hunting mates"

Archer and Toad hustled off to their new A.O.

Archer took point with a suppressed Mk23. Toad was right behind him.

When they got to the part of the forrest where they could see the small round hut they looked around for a good spot to snipe from. Toad opted to climb 25 feet into a tree, while Archer burried himself in the leaves and foliage beneath the tree. they would both have their rifles, incase things got hairy.

They waited for 45 minutes untill they saw the target through a window.

"Archer-"

"I saw him Toad, hold fast, wait till he is in the doorway"

"copy"

"This can only happen three more times my lord. then. you will be gone forever"

Voldemort hated when someone stated the obvious

"I know this Severus."

Voldemort didnt know if he should go into battle himself or not. he could not keep dying. only three Horcrux remained. and he needed that. to kill the boy potter.

"im going Severus."

Archer saw the target emerge from the hut in the doorway. he began to put steady pressure on the trigger of his Berret.

after the sere broke, and the huge .50 cal round was out of the barrel, Toad fired, just a moment later.

The rounds flew 400 meters to the target. the first one hit him in the chest. knocking him down, the second one would have hit the same spot. but he was falling. it hit him just above the right eye. the shock from the round made the targets head explode.

"Nice shot Toad, theres one more, wait for it"

Toad scanned the windows, he saw the second target, long black hair and a large nose, pulling the body into the hut.

"toad...fire...fire...fire"

on the 3rd fire toad touched off the second round.

the target pulled out his wand and deflected the bullet. toad and archer both opened up on the hut. putting 20 rounds downrange in under 13 seconds. they were convinced that the target was gone.

"Archer, see that oil lamp, if we hit that it should catch the place on fire"

"reload, and do it"

Toad pulled a single explosive tipped round out of the MOLLE webbing on his chest.

He slid the round into the chamber and dropped the bolt onto the breach.

Toad took a bead on the oil burning lamp on the front porch of the hut. he squeezed off the round and the oil exploded all over the wall of the hut, and ignited.

Ozone saw Archer and Toad come into the camp first.

"Oi...Archer...Over here..."

Ozone was sitting in the shadow of a tree, he was barley visible with his Multicam on. He flipped up his NVGs to speak to them.

"We got him Ozone..."

Toad was out of breath, and the sling on his rifle had broken when he fell from the tree he was in.

"Bloody hell Toad, did you really? that means hes only got two left eh?"

Archer handed toad a bottle of water and spoke for him

"yeah. two left. wheres the L.T.?"

Ozone pointed to a shadow about 30 meters off

"right there. my eight o'clock. bout 30."

"thanks"

Draco faded in and out of blackness. when he did awaken, he only felt like he was numb. like everything felt good. he didnt know what he felt. it wasent like having too many butter beers, it was like his whole body was made of liquid warmth.

He felt a tap on his head and looked up to see what looked like a pipe in his face.

Behind it was a man. a man he hadn't seen yet. the mans face was badly scarred. A huge long wide scar went from the top of his left eye all the way down to his chin. burn scars covered the whole right side of his face. part of his left nostril was gone. and he had patchy buzzed hair. he noticed he had no left ear. only a hole in the side of his head. he looked something like what the devil would look like if he were human.

Ghost was on his radio again.

"Ghost, i need you to get to this grid im uploading to your GPS. were going to pick you up and you're going in with us. copy?"

"i copy captain mactavish. but what are we doing? are we going loud and hott?"

"thats right. i want your team to fall back with you, were going to need a few of them"

"Copy that sir. were oscar mike"

Ghost turned to the shadows

"Boys rally up"

the brush moved. the trees uprooted themselves, to reveal the team.

"Alright mates, were fallin back. gonna be mounting a full scale assault, everyone is involved in some way or another. so lets go. coordinates are on your GPS."

Roach spoke up first.

"Sir...what about the HVI?"

Ghost scratched his head for a moment. he pulled off his headset and stuck it through a paracord loop in his vest. Ripped his glasses off his face and hung them on his collar. he pulled his mask with the skull painted on it off of his head. he stuck the mask in his dump pouch. He drew his 226 and suppressor from the Safariland holster on his thigh and tapped the boys head with it. he groaned and looked up at him.

He pulled back the hammer and spoke softly to the boy.

"We killed The dark lord himself. and his assistant Snape. you failed"

He put pressure on the trigger. the gun spoke softly and the bullet went between the boys eyes. killing him instantly.

ACT 3

"Thirty Seconds"

Captain MacTavish's voice cracked the silence on the radios.

The Four little birds flew in low and fast towards the Castle. there was a massive battle raging beneath them, and fire and sparks were shooting everywhere, it seemed like they were not a problem to the witches and wizards duking it out below them

"God i have such a nice headshot one one of those tangos right now"

Toad must have hot miced like he did so often

"Toad cut the chatter, do not engage, unfuck your bloody gear"

"sorry Captain."

Soap looked through the mist and smoke to see the castle, Burning, Blown Up, and Looking quite like hell

The wind hitting my face as i flew over the forest in the little bird was chilly. i don't think it ever got warm in this place. this god forsaken place. the rain pelted you while you were on recon, the mud got into your boots, i swear it was like it had a mind of its own. sucking your feet down with every step.

We'd only been in "town" for six weeks, but it felt like six years, this was supposed to be a 19 week operation. whatever, shit could be worse…

"two-nine, this is two-four"

The chopper pilots were chatty today, my pilot "Two-Nine" or better known as "lou" was usually quiet, so him being talkative scared me a bit

"Two Nine…send it"

"Lou were gonna be comin up on our target in about 90 seconds, confirm heading 3-3-5-9, over"

"Two Four 3-3-9-5 confirmed. out"

i had two radios running into my headset. one for the choppers and one for my guys, i heard the "click" of the pilot switching over to the foot guys communications.

"hey boys were about a minute out, one more hill and you should see the target, lock and load, DMs, flip your scope covers open, i don't feel like getting my ass shot down, out"

but as soon as we came out of the mist and i saw our target i knew something was wrong. . .

the choppers circled the grounds of the complex, smoke was pouring out from every exit, there were explosions and fighting going on all over the place, it looked like someone had called in a 500 pound bomb on one of the complexes highest towers. i could see the fighting was based heavily around the main entrance, the gates were closed but the explosions were intense, they wouldn't last long.

the radios were buzzing. both sets.

"JESUS CHRIST WHATS GOING ON DOWN THERE? IT LOOKS LIKE A BLOODY WAR ZONE!"

"Two four fucking look at that! there on the 9 o'clock straight down, what are they doing down there?"

i had to cut in and get us back on track

i pressed the button on the handmic so i would transmit to both sets of units

"BREAK. BREAK. Listen up everyone. we got a fucking job to do. were sticking to the plan, all pilots, i want you circling above, Archer, Toad, you two stay in the choppers and provide support, how copy?"

"this is Archer, solid copy"

"Toad here, i tally"

i spoke again before anyone could protest

"good, pilots, get us in there"

someone broke in

"sir you've gotta be takin a piss! look at this place! its GONE!"

"i don't give a FUCK about what you think soldier, were going in, they need our help"

the choppers came in low and pulled up to get over the iron fence of the complex. they pulled collective at the last second and we went up to the roof of the school. we were 50 feet off the roof and dropped the repelling ropes. i went first, my number two man on the other side of the chopper went second, then the three and four men went. the whole team was on the roof in under 8 seconds. the snipers were already putting rounds out. i saw two men fall out of windows from one of the towers. Chopper Two Four had a GAU18, a .50 cal gatling on it. it pulled a strafing run on a large bridge between two towers with hostiles on it casting down on us.

we all were on our toes. and were gelling pretty well. we thought we could handle it. we really did do pretty well. i mean. it wasn't my fault that we were sent in with minimal air support.

I let go of the rope and leveled out my ACR, i saw two men in black masks on the other end of the roof, about 50 yards away, they were near the edge, i pumped three rounds each into them. one feel backwards off the roof down 20 stories. the other slumped forward.

"LETS ROCK! EVERYONE INTO THE STAIRCASE! GO GO GO!"

i sprinted at full speed behind Gamma, he was first to the door to the staircase. it started to open and he put his full weight into it, slamming someone into the other side, it caused him to fall backwards, i flipped my rifle to fully automatic and dumped a mag into the door at waist level. i jumped to the side and pulled gamma, i reloaded and gamma got his headset back on that had fallen off in the impact.

"good one gamma. you make a nice battering ram. ALRIGHT! GET INSIDE! GO GO GO! LETS MOVE!"

i threw open the door and moved past the three bullet ridden bodies in their robes.

i signaled it was clear, i saw my guys covering all the windows to the towers around us, and shooting enemies coming out of the multiple roof openings. once we were all in i shut the door behind us.

i keyed my mic "were in! choppers, get your asses to a safe distance, archer, toad, let me know if you see anything unusual happening"

Archer was a smartass and spoke up first. "yes sir. we got an entire battle down here thats unusual. hows that?"

Toad cut in: "shut it archer, we copy sir. happy hunting"

we were inside, we needed to move through the 20 levels of floors and get to the main entrance to reenforce our friends there. but the entire building was crawling with tangos.

targets.

targets for men who loved targets.

we did what we could against the enemies in the halls. the layout of the building was not good for us. you had to move across a 50 yard hallway every 3 floors.

the main staircases were rubble. so these smaller ones were our only choice. we encountered a few friendlies. not many. most were hurt, dead, or scarred and could not fight. the ones that were fighting were outnumbered, we would stumble upon a battle, help, and move on. we really had to get to ground level.

so we moved.

we stacked, we cleared, we shot, and threw grenades, the choppers were reporting a lot of enemy activity happening at the gates, not just direct fire but some kind of gas or smoke. it was making it hard to see what was happening. we told the gunship to start strafing the enemies attacking the main doors to give us some time.

we were on the second floor. thats when the shit hit the fan.

Bangs got hit. he was dead with just one hit. right through his armor.

we were down to 11 men. we took bangs' m249Para and boxes of ammo and put them all in a pack, i carried it. i didint want to weigh down my guys too much.

before i knew it, we were pinned again, only 20 feet further down the hall. it was less of a hall, more of a walkway, you could see down the sides, i made a decision to tell everyone to drop ropes over the edges and rope the last 15 feet. they knew what to do. and they did it. the last two men over, barker and mike threw det packs of c4 at the tangos, and dropped down. when they got there they hit the clackers and we all moved out.

i could see the entrance. tables were set up in defensive positions, bodies laid everywhere. whoever was left was holding out by the skin of their teeth.

i hit my hand mic "ALRIGHT! THIS IS IT! SET UP HERE! GET MAGS AND FRAGS READY TO ROCK AND ROLL!"

everyone took up defensive positions around the entrance. our medic, Sebastian, tended to the wounded as the others and i started pumping round after round into the enemy. they were piling up. hundreds of them.

the choppers kept up on strafing runs and sniper support.

by this time the gates were down.

i noticed several targets moving away from us, running? i don't know. i ignored them.

i put five rounds into a target that was getting too close for my liking. my rifle went dry and i transitioned to my handgun.

after that everything went blank for a moment. i opened my eyes and saw two of my men lying dead on the floor under rubble. i saw my springfield XDM 9mm laying in front of me. i picked it up and began to fire into targets. i hit my hand mic my as i reloaded. "ALL UNITS! SOUND OFF!"

"this is three! TWOS DEAD!"

"THIS IS SIX! FOUR AND FIVE ARE GONE!"

"THIS IS SEVEN! GOOD TO GO!"

"THIS IS EIGHT! GOOD TO G-ARRGHHH"

"THIS IS TEN! EIGHT JUST GOT HIT AND NINES GONE!"

"Toad here, eleven is good were still flying"

"Archer here, twelve is good, still flying. gunship is good as well sir"

i had lost five men already. this was not going well.

as the sound off ended, i looked at our cover, there were only a few defenders left that i didn't bring, i went over to a red haired boy crying over a dead friend.

"SON! SON! LOOK AT ME! if you don't stand up and fight back. this mans death will be in vain. FIGHT!"

he looked up at me with tears in his eyes, and stood and began fighting again.

as i was running back i saw a boy with longish dark hair still bravely fighting off the attackers.

"hey! HEEEEYYY!"

he looked back at me, he had blood on his face, he ran over to my position, i made sure my handgun was loaded and holstered it, then i reloaded my ACR with my last mag.

"whats your name son?" i asked

"Harry, Harry potter!"

"ok, im Captain John Macavish, TaskForce141, were here to help you."

"is it just you?"

"no son, calm down, we have an entire force on the way, we were here as an advance team. how many of you are there left?"

"i….i don't know sir!"

"Thats alright. thats alright. ok. i want you to take your people and get to the fifth floor, use the small staircases, the main staircases are gone. do you understand me? if you find anyone along the way take them with you! we need to hold out just a little bit longer!"

i gathered up my boys. the fighting had reached a lull, and we needed a battle plan.

"alright guys, its just us, i told them we had a larger fighting force not he way. but we don't. so heres what were going to do."

ten minutes later we were on the fifth floor and all the traps were set. Ghost stayed behind, buried in a pile of rubble, he'd work as a forward observer and would see if he could take out any VIPs. but he knew that his time was limited to how long he could go without firing a shot.

we had it all ready for them. claymores, c4, trip wires, gas grenades, smoke, flares, you name it. if it went boom. we had it primed and rigged. only took us 7 minutes to do 4 floors. not bad for a bunch of muggels.

we even had the choppers drop C4 det packs outside that were rigged for our detonators.

ghost was on his radio as we were settling. he was barley whispering.

"leader…this is three….you have massive amounts of tangos coming through the main doors. i count, forty…seventy….fuck it a lot of bloody fucking guys."

"copy ghost. when they get to phase point one let us know. good luck brother….."

"don't get too soft on me now old man. after all. we've been in worse jams than this."

"copy that"

"phase line one in ten…."

i held up my hands with all fingers. and mouthed "TEN SECONDS" to everyone

this was going to be good

"eight seconds captain"

"copy eight seconds"

"five….four….three….two….one…"

i hit the clacker four times. the explosions shook the entire grounds of hogwarts school.

"right good job mate, you just took out half their force. ya got about 40 more tangos rolling up on you. maybe another 100 in the woods coming for the gates. how copy"

"copy ghost. thanks"

we heard them hitting the trip wires and claymores in the halls below us. we heard the flares popping and the gas choking them. as soon as i heard the sounds of the frags that we had rigged up on trip wires i hit the second clacker. it was phase line bravo. it blew the staircases. but that didn't stop these people. these death eaters. it just encouraged them. you kill one. five more come into place. they were like cockroaches.

i saw the black mist of them coming up the final staircase that we didn't have enough explosives for. i aimed my ACR where i thought the first one would appear.

they came in waves, i put one round into each ones chest. they didn't have armor. and my bullets were good at killing non armored targets.

i took down 28 death eaters. and it felt like i didn't do a dam thing. the potter boy and his friends kept shooting their spells into the staircase opening, i guess it was doing some good. my men were running low. we were down to handguns, we each had ample amounts of ammo for them. but i didn't know if it would be enough.

"ghost here, they have the staircases cleared already…..they are coming up….whats ya status. over"

"running low on ammo. down to sidearms. no grenades left. see if you can wait it out and get out on the choppers."

"no sir."

"what? no. ghost. thats a direct order"

"sorry sir, cant do that"

ghost was going to get himself killed. i knew he would. but he would take down as many as he could doing it.

"good luck Leftenant, mactavish out"

"guys. rally up. we got a few seconds before the rest get here"

i looked at each one of my men. they were battered, broken, and i could see the desperation in their eyes.

"boys, were going to die here. im sorry"

i looked over to the potter boy, he was holding a red haired girl in his arms. they were both crying

"im sorry guys, i thought we could do this. i was wrong."

"sir?" sebastian spoke up

"yes what is it?"

"sir we haven't failed. look at what we've done. we put a huge dent in the enemies forces. we've shown the good wizards that were on their side. maybe they come forward to the SAS and ask for help. sir we've proven that the enemy is just as soft and squishy as we are. they can be killed."

i looked at sebastian with amazement…he was right…he was right and i didn't even think about it

"alright. fuck this. were gonna kill as many mother fuckers as we can."

"HOOAH!" yelled mike, an ex ranger.

"LETS DO THIS!" i screamed.

we took up defensive positions.

i ran over to the group of potters people. there were about 20 of them. and it was down to myself and sebastian.

"SEBASTIAN! HOW ARE YOU ON AMMO!" i yelled as he reloaded his 1911.

"last mag sir"

"same here friend. got anything else?"

"just my K-Bar sir."

"alright. i have a knife too. what do you think. two each with the knives?"

"…..make it three"

"haha. good. lets do it. let them get close."

we waited until the death eaters had filled the hallway half way. then we opened fire along with the wizards.

i put all 20 rounds from my handgun downrange. one bullet per customer. i ducked back behind an overturned table.

i looked over at sebastian. he was dead. he had his K-Bar in his hand. died fighting. god bless him.

i heard the boots of the death eaters walking up towards us. the wizards with me had given up.

i looked over at one of the girls in the group. across the hallway. she was beautiful. fair skin. brown hair. brown eyes. i wish i could have asked her her name.

i peeked over the table i was behind. they were only 20 feet away.

i thought to myself. "well….its now or never"

i unsnapped my K-bar sheath and put my hands up like i was going to surrender. they all raised their wands. and got close to me. i slapped all their wands away and pulled my knife. i grabbed the closest man and pulled him to me, stabbing the knife through his chest and into his heart. he went limp.

then i heard something that made me almost shit myself.

"Oi! SUZY!"

ghost appeared behind the crowd with bangs' M249, i had forgotten it downstairs.. i saw him and dropped to the floor. using the dead man as cover.

he dumped a whole 100 round belt into that crowd. killing all of them.

i walked over to him.

"hello sir!" he said with a cherry tone

i punched him in the nose.

"never disobey my orders again you bloody bastard!…..but…thanks" i shook his hand.

"choppers are going to pick us up on the roof sir. you armed?"

"no"

he gave me his handgun. an old M9. beat to hell it was

"take that. lead the way. it should still be clear. archer and toad are already up top waiting. the gunship is going to blast all the lower floors. starting with this one. LETS GO!"

"jesus christ. you really cant die can you ghost?"

i lead the group of wizards up all the stairs. flight of stairs after flight of stairs. step after step. ghost was behind us pushing them along.

i heard the .50 rocking the lower floors. tearing tangos apart limb by limb

we were at the roof in 10 minutes. it was a long run.

archer and toad were picking off targets down below. we loaded up the wizards onto the little birds. 5 each. then they took them to the edge of the forest where they ran the rest of the way to HQ

we did this twice. until they were all out. then we loaded up. toad and i on one bird. ghost and archer on the other. we took off and the gunship made one last pass on the enemies flooding the roof.

it was quiet on the ride back. we landed at HQ. the wizards were just showing up.

i looked around. we had saved 20 people. we had killed at least 500 tangs. like a fucking turkey shoot.

harry potter came up to me. he extended his hand.

"thank you sir. thank you so much"

"its not over kid."

"i know. but. i hope we can call each other friends."

i didn't know what to say. no one had ever come at me like that before

"well…sure son….why not"

I shook his hand, he had a good handshake.

he smiled and walked back to his group.

i saw the brown haired girl off by herself. sitting against a tree. i figured id ask her her name.

as i walked over a noticed a red haired boy doing the same thing. he sat down next to her and they kissed. i figured i wouldn't interrupt them.

i walked over the the pilots and ghost and the snipers.

"captain. what now?"

"what now? well. now we have some chow. refit our ammo and grenades. refuel the choppers. then we wait."

"wait? for what sir?"

"the cavalry"

"sir didn't you say no one was coming?"

"yeah, that was before i hot mic'ed the radios and overlord heard the entire battle. we have three divisions of armor and infantry coming to help us"

Toad stood up and dropped his CheyTac M200.

"you've gotta be kidding me? all it took was a hot mic? thats it? why the FUCK didnt we do that sooner?"

I sat him back down on the ammo crate he was by, i knew he was upset, those men we had lost were the best ones id ever had. i was angry too.

"Sorry toad. thats how it is, guess division didnt think it was smart to do this till they heard what we can do to them"

"man were gonna be rolling with some real ass?"

"yes we are ghost. yes we are"

just as i finished my sentence i saw three chinooks come over the treeline.

"cavalries here boys."

the twin rotor choppers roared over us. unleashing hell with door mounted m134s and rocket pods.

50 choppers in total had shown up.

25 of them had Stryker armored vehicles in them. the rest were loaded to the tops with infantry.

the infantry was dropped all over the schoolgrounds. from the castle to the forrest. hundreds of infantrymen were fast roping out of the choppers. all the while the M134s were tearing death eaters apart like it was a goddam national past time.

i saw one of the choppers start to list then drift downwards. then start to dive into the trees. it hit and exploded with a fireball.

i got on the radio setup in the HQtent we had put up and listened to what was going on.

"THREE FIVE HAD JUST CRASHED! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"SIR THEY ARE APPEARING IN THE COCKPITS AND KILLING THE PILOTS! ALL PILOTS KEEP YOUR HANDGUNS READY!"

then everything went quiet. not the radio. i mean all sound in the world just stopped. i looked over at ghost and asked him a question

but i could not hear myself talk.

then a huge booming voice came out of nowhere.

"you FOOLS! i am the dark lord himself. i. AM. VOLDEMORT."

then everything went back to normal.

harry potter came over to me.

"sir" he said

"yes?"

"might i have a word?"

"sir, these people are not soldiers."

"i know harry. but there comes a time in your life, when we are all soliders. we need to lock, load, and help the main force. were going to be splitting your group up. so you can help our guys navigate the main castle."

i heard the strykers begin to open fire. 20mms and 155s mounted on them. multiple .50s and mk19s.

"we gotta move"

"TEAM ONE! ON ME! STUDENDS! LETS GET READY TO MOVE!"

we all formed up.

the choppers took the snipers up. we got the gunship on support duty with the main force. we began to fight our way back to the castle. when we got there we heard the voice again.

"there will be no glory in your sacrifice, prepare to die"

i knew what was about to happen

i clicked over to the main unit

"ATTENTION ALL COALITION FORCES. COLLAPSE BACK TO THE CASTLE! THEY ARE ABOUT TO HIT US HARD! Clear that goddam caste! we need to get inside. NOW."

all the forces fell back to the castle, the strykers made a circle around it, one of the students floated two of them onto the roof, they had 155s on them. arty for the poor man.

when i saw the force about to attack us, all i could think about was the bodies we had been stacking up. they meant nothing. there were so many. so so many.

i didn't know exactly what was going to happen, but i figured we had just fucked ourselves by not extracting when we had the chance.

the forrest was flooding with the enemy. thousands of them. tens of thousands of them. so…so many.

i looked up, the choppers were cutting down the tangos like butter. but they were rushing us anyway. shoulder to shoulder, wall of enemies. a turkey shoot.

they all raised their wands at the exact same time. while they marched, they walked over the dead, and kept their wands at the ready. about 200 yards out they began to cast killing spells.

half of our force was wiped out. the 155s on the roof put round after round of grapeshot into the crowd, but they kept coming.

there was so much firing, so so much.

so much death.

so much blood.

but this is why you sign up for a spooky government agency.

you get what you pay for.

i didn't bother firing, my rounds would have not made any difference to the fight.

the choppers guns were running dry, there were only 3 or 4 in the sky still, and they were doing radio relay.

the strykers were running low too.

"sir?….sir?"

i looked over at the private who was standing next to me

"sir, do you think they'll stop?"

"no.. private they wont stop. we need more firepower, but i don't think thats possible"

"sir, we have a10s on standby if you think we need them."

"Well tell that to your Commanding officer."

"Captain MacTavish…you ARE the commanding officer!":

i grabbed the radio handset out of his hand.

"this is MacTavish, were in the castle, anything outside our ring of Armor is enemy. kill them."

i gave the headset back.

the A10s were inbound hot. before i knew it, the land around the castle was exploding with 4000 rounds a minute of 30mm explosions.

"they sure got good effect on target" i murmured

they kept making passes, there were about 20 A10s. thats a dam lot.

they then began to cut into the forest, rockets and hellfire mistles were doing nicely. i heard on the radio that a few harriers were coming in with a special "gift"

"Sir, its napalm sir"

i thought to myself "well theres an idea, get rid of trees with fire. no one would have thought up that!"

i heard the harriers. they came in fast and low, dumping napalm from edge of the trees out. destroying everything.

i took the handset again

"thanks it flyboys thats it, its miller time. we owe you many beers"

i walked back down to the main level to see ghost. i couldn't find him at first. but then i saw him off in a corner looking out a window.

"ghost"

"sir. i think we did it"

"yeah got. i think we did it"

ghost walked away. stopped for a moment, and looked over his shoulder.

"sir, i don't think its over"

"neither do i ghost"

as ghost walked away a dark cloud appeared in the room. from it came a man with pale white skin, and no nose.

"TIME TO DIE"

he began to shoot green sparks from his wand at everyone. before i knew it fifty men were dead. i ducked behind a table. i heard someone shout "EXPLEMENT" or something like that.

i poped up from the cover i was behind and aimed at what i knew was Voldemort. he was unarmed. i saw the potter boy standing across the room. with both their wands in his hands.

i put my sights on voldemorts chest, and let loose with ten rounds semi auto.

he dropped like a rock.

i ran up to him and drew my 9mm from my safariland holster.

i put my foot in his throat and fired six time into his chest, then once into his head.

I really thought i had just done it. ended this war. destroyed the man who had started this. He had sixteen 9mm wounds in his chest and a bullet through his left eye.

i needed to say something smart.

"and stay down. you fucking cunt"

Everyone stared at me in disbelief. there were about 90 rangers left in this large hallway, ghost, the potter boy, and the two lovers i had seen in the forrest. where was everyone else?

"what?" i said finally after wishing everyone would look the fuck away

Harry walked over to me. he stood next to me as i took my boot off of voldemorts neck.

"sir, that not how it works"

"...what do you mean Mr. Potter?"

"i mean, hes not really dead. we have to find the last Horcrux."

"Mr. Potter. i dont know if you noticed his brain leaking out onto the floor or not but-"

"No. Sir. thats not how it works for him. let me explain"

What i heard next was the largest bramble of bullshit ever. but i really did wish i could split my soul and never die. till i heard the cost. then i realized i could have done it a thousand times.

Woods saw green flames appear in every single fireplace in the hallway in front of them. out of them walked something he did not expect. tons of men in ACUs with rifles, and two guys he recognized. and welcomed.

"Woods, you look bored"

"yeah soap, entertainment dont count for shit in this place. welcome to the ministry of magic..."


	2. Chapter 2 : Run Through the Jungle

Oh thought it was a might mare

Though it come so true

They told me don't go walking slow

The devil's on the loose

Better run through the jungle

Better run through the jungle

Better run through the jungle

Don't look back to see

Thought I heard a rumbling

Calling to my name

Two hundred million guns are loaded

Satan cries take aim

Better run through the jungle

Better run through the jungle

Better run through the jungle

Don't look back to see

Over on the mountain Thunder magic spoke

Let the people know my wisdom

Fill the land with smoke

Better run through the jungle

Better run through the jungle

Better run through the jungle

Don't look back to see

SOMEWHERE IN VIETNAM

DECEMBER 12th 1983

JASON HUDSON CIA TO ELIMINATE DEATH EATERS CAMP

DESTRUCTION OF ENVIRONMENT IS UNACCEPTABLE

HASMAT WILL CLEAN UP THE MESS.

Hudson really got himself into a jam on this one.

he had 523 seconds before the entire building he was in went up in a cloud of toxic nerve gas.

killing everything breathing within a 10 block radius. AKA. this whole village.

he worked the lock on his chains till he freed himself. he only had 498 seconds left. he kept mentally counting down while moving from the house he had been in to the one he had been interrogated in. he slipped inside and spotted his gear laying in a pile across the room.

he picked up his vest, his webbing, his boots and donned them with speed. he then checked his 1911 on the webbing. and after confirming it was loaded he picked up his AK47. he hooked a mag into the gun and racked the bolt. it fell forward with a satisfying *clack*

he looked out the window and saw three men in black robes moving down the road. he remained hidden till they were out of earshot and cracked the door open little by little. he saw the building across the street was dark, but several houses down was a building with a smoking chimney and lit windows. he moved to the window. he saw Voldemort talking to several men. none took notice to him. he took 45 seconds to plant a claymore by the door and rig it to the doorknob to blow away whoever came out first.

by this time he only had 120 seconds left. that movement down the street had cost him a lot of time.

he had 110 seconds

he made the decision to break shadow cover and bolted for the tree line. he was there with 30 seconds to spare. he moved fast through the jungle. trying to put distance between himself and the village. he heard the familiar "POP" of the gas grenades going off. he turned around to see a grayish cloud raise into the air. he smiled and began to move slower.

he sat on his heels and drank from a canteen. he had 250 miles to cover to get back to safety. not bad. not as bad as the 500 mile hike he and his team had taken in cuba.

he put his canteen back and stood, holding his AK by its sling and lighting a cigarette. he war had been over for a while. no such thing as light and noise discipline anymore. he began to walk.

he walked for a few hours. stopped. ate. got up. kept walking. stopped after a while. did his business. got up. and kept walking towards the river.

then he felt like someone was watching him.

he hadn't felt like that since his last ambush. here. by the VC.

He unslung his AK and pushed the safety down to semi automatic.

he stood there. no birds, no monkeys, no crickets. just silence.

"AVADA KEDAVERA!"

He dove behind a fallen tree as the curse flew inches above his head. he poped up with his AK leveled and let loose with a flurry of hot lead. 30 rounds tore into the trees and foliage, but he knew he hadn't hit anything.

he ducked and reloaded his AK. he knew he had to get away. whoever was out there was good.

he pulled a white smoke grenade from his belt and poped it off at his feet. he then took two frags from his harness and threw one to his 12 o'clock and one to his 6 o'clock. he counted to three and the first one went off. the second just a few moments later.

the white smoke was pouring out of the grenade and he was engulfed in it. along with the jungle around him.

he got up and bolted towards the river. it was 200 yards. he thought if he could jump in and swim the rest of the way he could loose whoever was out there.

"AVADA KEDAVERA!"

Jason rolled down the hill he was running on. he tumbled to a stop 20 yards from the river. and laid motionless. quiet. and very dead.

Voldemort walked slowly to jason dead corpse.

"You killed an entire group of my followers that was not wise jason hudson"

Voldemort had seventeen bullet holes in him. and was coughing up bits of lung from inhaling the toxic gasses at the camp.

he pointed his wand at his chest and muttered "Episky". and walked back to the camp to collect his things.


	3. Chapter 3: Old dogs on the front lines

**December 15th.**

**London, England**

**Special Forces and CIA elements to assist Task Force "potter" in the defense of the Ministry of Magic.**

**Frank Woods**

Woods ears were ringing, he went to key his headset but realized his left hand was blow off at the wrist. he looked over at bowman, he was putting rounds downrange on the mk.19. empty 40mm shells and ammo cans scattered around their bunker.

An explosion ripped half the bunker away, killing the four rangers that were inside with them, and throwing bowman on top of woods.

"FUCK! WOODS!"

woods pulled out a large zip tie from the webbing on the back of his tactical vest. and zipped it tightly six inches above the stump that used to be connected to his left wrist. he didn't feel like bleeding out.

he grabbed his M4 from the floor and looked over the sandbag piles. he saw about 200 men, all in a tight phalanx, moving steadily on their position.

they were walking right into the trap they had set. behind them were hundreds of windows, all packed with special forces operators with every kind of weapon you could imagine. Rifles, Carbines, Grenade launchers, Rockets, pistols, SMGs, Sniper rifles, Heavy Machine guns, Light machine guns, Miniguns, even shotguns and flamethrowers on the bottom levels.

but first.

they had to get through Woods and Bowman. and their elaborate maze of explosives.

woods slung his M4 and picked up the cell phone sitting next to him.

"So bowman. when i was in afghanistan taking out those Taliban idiots, we would blow up cell phone towers and blame it on them. that way they couldn't use IEDs as effectively. thankfully, we're using direct lines now. so, how about we dial…mmm…..nine….three….five"

Bowman was tying a tourniquet around his ankle. his foot was half gone.

"BOWMAN! bowman! we gotta go! we got ten seconds!"

"LETS GO!" bowman screamed. his ears were bleeding, his drums must have been blown out.

They clung to each other for support while they ran back to the ambush point. The phalanx of men was getting close. they had re-closed their ranks. and were drawing closer and closer.

"Bowman, get us into that cover"

they took cover in a hallway just past the ambush point.

just moments later they heard the explosions.

50 Claymores, 75 pounds of C4, four 80 gallon drums of napalm, and more than 100 frag grenades. all rigged to blow away anyone around them.

"woods, we gotta get back to the aid satiation, MEDIC! woods, woods you ok? jesus man you gotta sit down."

Woods was blacking out, everything sounded distant.

"bowman. bowman, find mason. you gotta find mason. make sure he's ok. the VC….they might have him…."

Bowman looked at wood's wounds, blood was gushing from his thigh. his hand was blown off, he had a large cut down his chest. he'd be dead in seconds.

bowman was hurt too.

"well woods, looks like this is the end of the line for us man"

Bowman pulled two morphine packets. he injected woods with one. said a prayer. then injected himself.


End file.
